


Link's Adventure

by Writerofthefuture



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Breeding, Creampie, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Monsters, Multi, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2020-05-14 14:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerofthefuture/pseuds/Writerofthefuture
Summary: Link did a lot of things durning his adventure including some sexy things





	1. Waking

Link woke in a small pool of water it was cold and a blue light hovered above him. He slowly opened his eyes, he shivered he was almost completely naked. He stood up and stepped out of the water. There was a panel crossed the room that also was lit with a blue light. A voice spoke to him but it felt more inside his head , he looked around the room just to make sure. The voice told him to pick up the small tablet that was siting on the panel. When he did a door opened. He was curious was the voice person on the other side. He stepped into the room did a quick sweep with his eyes ,no one.Though there was two chest he kicked one open. A pair of pants, thank god. He slipped them on and opened the next chest a shirt. He put that on too. Much better now he wasn’t freezing. He checked some of the barrels and boxes there was nothing else in the room of use. Link followed the blue lights down the hall and opened the door with the same tablet as before. When he stepped into this new room the same voice spoke again, it felt familiar, almost calming. ‘You are the light that must shine upon Hyrule once again”  
what were they talking about. Hyrule that name felt familiar too but he couldn’t quite place it. There was a light in front of him an exist. Link hesitated for a moment at the edge of cavern. He toke a deep breath and toke in the fresh air, the outside wasn’t damp and cold like the cavern. He had made up his mind , He stepped out into the green grass and was instantly bathed in the warm glow of the sun. Feeling a sudden burst of engrey , He ran, he started running he ran over to the edge of this cliff and looked out to the beautiful landscape of green. He turned his head and saw a large building with a pointed tower at the front. Down further a man wearing all dark clothes next to a small fire.

Some part of him knew what to do his body at least. First he picked up sticks in order to protect him self against a goblin? Perhaps a orange coloured creature with huge ears, it was almost the same size of him though its legs were always bent. He met a man named Rhoam, gave him hope and told him his purposes. He felt as though he could trust this man as though he had met him before but he could not remember. He taught him about shrines that were placed all over Hyrule, each shrine had a puzzle to it and each shrine had its own creepy old guy who gave him an object called spirit orbs. Link could trade them in for things at the statues, which didn’t really make sense to him but anything to help was good.

Link traveled around the Great Plateau stoping at every shrine he came a crossed and collecting any chests that happened to be in one of the skull rocks.He came crossed a inn that was also a stable and stayed the night there, there were wild horses out back, link stoped and watched them for awhile they were pretty watched them as they grazed on grass. Link sighed he kind of wished he was a horse right now , no responsibility ,no destiny, no pre planed and laid out for them.

 

Link traveled for awhile until he came to a town. The towns people all seemed to dress the same, white robes and trousers with red and red markings on their foreheads. Link walked up to the building that seemed to be the centre of town behind it was two waterfalls and the building was on stilts so that it hovered above the water. He walked up the stairs were a pretty girl with white hair pulled into a bun on the top of her head was scrubbing the deck beside the entrance. She seemed interested in his tablet that turns out had the same symbol on the back of it as the people did. The girl was even prettier up close, she had big brown eyes with long eyelashes.She told me to come in and met her grandmother. Thats when he met a old wise women named Impa. She knew him, from before. She was disappointed that he didn’t remember her. Link felt a gross feeling in his gut not only from what she told him, his mission to find four divine beasts as well as save the whole of Hyrule from some all powerful ancient beast but also because he could tell she used to be a dear friend and he felt sick for not remembering such a sweet women. Her niece Paya was shy, and kind of adorable. Link stayed the night in town and staked up on supplies. The next morning he said goodbye to Paya and Impa. Paya turned bright red, covered her face and mumbled something behind her hand.


	2. Meeting them both-Zora's domain

The first place he was going was Zora’s Domain he checked his map it was the closest of the four. Link followed the river up. Until he came a crossed a man, no not a man but a Zora link didn’t know what he was expecting the Zora people to look like but it certainly wasn’t this. She was two heads taller than link and very dark with a white belly. She had no pants on or did she? Perhaps it was best not to ask she’d probably think I was quite rude.They also had silver bands a crossed their chest and arms. She told me she had been searching hylian warrior and Link guessed he was one. Told him some one named Prince Sidon was waiting on Inogo bridge. She wiped around to point at the bridge behind us. Her hair if you could call it hair what three parts two that framed her face and one that went down her back. It wasn’t that link thought her ugly because she wasn’t, he was still new to everything and was still very confused. Where there other non human people and did others consider this to be normal maybe he was just over thinking it. Anyway heading to that Bridge seemed like the best option so thats what he did. He glided down to two bright blue pillars that were on ether side of the bridge. He heard a voice yell to him and he looked up to anther zora who jumped down beside him. Links eye swept over him This zora, this zora had big thick legs, he was bright red still with the white belly like the last one. He had a band, like a belt with a greeny blue gem. He also didn’t have pants? Link looked up further he had a thick chest too that was puffed out and thick arms . He was tall way taller than the last zora was that because he was male? He was handsome , he smiled down at link and link felt butterflies attack his stomach but this wasn’t the time to turn into a blushing fool. He listen carefully to him , Prince Sidon. Turns out he was in need of help with just what link was looking for the divine beast was spewing out water like crazy according to him. Link agreed to help and Sidon told him to follow the river up to the Domain.

 

When Link first entered the Zora’s Domain he noticed the sliver cravings , the long bridges and stairs the place was beautiful and wet very wet the place was pouring with water every where. Sidon wasn’t kidding when he said there was too much water. Link looked up to a statue. It was of a beautiful zora women she had soft features, she looked kind. Suddenly link had a flash, a memory. The women and him siting on top of the divine beast. She had red skin like Sidon, only she was so much smaller, thin hips and waist. Same gold eyes. She was healing him and talking about old times as if they had know each other since children. She was a friend he felt that.He loved her in some way he knew. Her name was Mipha. He felt a quick stab of grief he had felt back at Impas more maybe it was guilt for forgeting her. 

He spoke to Miphas and Sidon’s father, he was the biggest of the zoras which made sense because he was the king but he didn’t really look like ether of his children. He then went up the mountain and climbed into the divine beast defeating the enemies inside.After he did he heard a voice and looked over to see her , Mipha, he almost ran to her , to pick her up in his arms but she was transparent glowing. Mipha had died she wasn’t really hear at least not in body not anymore. She gave link a gift to help him in his journey and then sent him out, transporting him in a instant.


	3. Keeping it in his pants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Start of sexy things  
> Link gets hot and bothered and has to take things into his own hands

It had been a two weeks since link had left the domain, he was now on his way to the next beast but he was traveling on foot so he was still a long way. He was tired and it was getting dark. He decided it was time to set up camp, he picked a spot not too far from the river. He set a fire and sat down leaning against a fallen log.It had been a stressful couple weeks since he woke up. So much to take in, he felt drained. He closed his eyes and waited to drift off but his brain wouldn’t shut off. He started thinking of the Domain the place was beautiful everything was craved perfectly out of silver delicate woven patterns. The people were just as beautiful , they also had silver woven around their waists and wrists and ankles. Then he started thinking about Sidon.He was tall, well muscled ,nice eyes, he had sharp pointed teeth but he actually had a great smile.He was handsome , he was maybe the most handsome guy link had ever seen.Not that he had much to go on with his memories gone but he had seen a lot of people since he first woke up and yeah Sidon was hot. Link started thinking about that first time he saw him his thighs and his ass was amazing. Link felt his cock jump at the thought fuck he's starting to get hard. 

He slipped a hand in his pants and squeezed. He started thinking of Prince Sidon, him holding him against the wall pressing his cock into links ass. Did zoras have dicks?.God he hoped so. They had to I mean how would they procreate if they didn’t. Prince Sidon’s dick would probably be huge, everything else about him was huge. Link imagined Sidon pressing all of himself hard against links back Holding link tight so that he couldn't move. Slowly rubbing himself on links clothed ass .Link stroked himself , to the thought. Sidon getting harder and not being able to stop himself from humping links butt. He leaked pre cum , he rubbed the tip with his thumb. His cock throbbed he didn't want to cum yet. He imagined if Sidon reached into links pants and stroked him matching the strokes to his hips. Breathing hotly into links ear. He wanted Sidon, god its been awhile, since he touched himself at least a hundred years and he really needed this. When link came his whole body pulsed with it. A dark stain showed on his pants. He really shouldn't of done it in his pants. He didn't have many pairs left they kept ripping . From monster attacks or got heavy grass stains. He lazily stroked his cock some more it was cover in his cum. 

God it's been a while and he was getting hard again. He yanked his pants off this time. He sucked on two of his finger getting them good and wet. He put them down by his hole and teased himself rubbing his hole. Went back to his fantasy Prince Sidon yanking down his pants . Rubbing his dick on links entrance teasing him just like he was teasing himself. Please link whispered . He put his fingers in and started fucking himself imaging it was Sidon fucking huge cock sliding in and out of him. He did quick and deep making sure to hit that special spot. He squeezed his cock and stroked to the same speed . He wanted him he wanted Sidon to really fuck him to hold him in place to use his hole like he was just a fuck toy. But most of all he wanted Sidon to cum inside him to fuck him full of his cum, mark him as his and his alone. Link put his finger in deep one last time before he came . Cum shot out and landed on his face he brought his hand up the one that just had his dick in it and wiped some of the cum off and put it his mouth sucking his fingers clean. He still had his fingers fully up his ass. He rubbed one of the fingers over his prostate a few time before pulling his pants back up.


	4. The Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *trigger warning* assault

Link fell asleep. He hadn’t been asleep for very long when He felt something wet and hot on his dick. He shifted slightly he could tell it wasn’t morning yet because there wasn’t sun leaking in from his closed eyes and there wasn’t birds chirping. He didn’t want to open his eyes he was tired and he wanted to get some sleep. His dick was really starting to like the feeling. His dick was getting hard again. Maybe he should just peak so that he wasn’t completely waking up. His head was rested on the side against the log. He opened his eyes slightly it was dark but he could hear this slick sound , looked over slightly and there was a bokoblin. Link jumped reaching for his weapon but something held him down, anther bokoblin pined his legs down. The bokoblin who had his legs had its mouth on the crotch of his pants. It was sucking and licking him. Link started to panic, he grabbed the bokoblins head and tried to shove him off but the other bokoblin grabbed a handful of links hair and yanked back. Thats when he realized what the other bokoblin was doing , it had its dick completely out, and he was hard.

Link didn’t have much time to process before the bokoblin stuck its member in his open mouth. Link gaged the dick went to far and vomit rose to his throat. He forced it back down. The bokoblin put both its hands on the back of links head and forced his head back in forth. His cock tasted salty and a little bit like the spicy peppers. He had forgotten about the other one till suddenly his legs were exposed to cold air. The bokoblin had pulled his pants off. They picked up his legs and held them. Link could see his own dick now it slapped against his tummy. Its tongue was now on his hole licking it like it was the most delicious thing it had ever tasted. It was hard to focus on anything with this thing fucking his throat. Then its tongue was inside him. Link gasped which the bokoblin seemed to like because he stuck it in even further moving it around and hitting the special spot like it knew exactly where it was. Link moaned , it felt good. It shouldn’t, it shouldn’t feel good, it really shouldn’t. They were violating him against his will but he was moaning and hard from it. The bokoblin removed its tongue and link almost wanted it back. Then the bokoblin leaned him back further, moved in closer and grabbed its dick lining it up. 

Oh link thought its going to fuck me. Fuck this thing is going to actually fuck me. Link struggled and tried kicking him but it growled and grabbed both of his legs. It started to press its cock into link. It burned and link felt tears in his eyes from the pain, the other bokoblin laughed. Then it pushed all the way in, in one quick motion. Ah link gasped and choked on the dick as he shoved it in to far again. The bokoblin pumped its dick in link doing quick fast thrusts. It was starting to feel good again his dick was hitting the good spot over and over. Link was going to cum he was going to cum getting assaulted by monsters. Oh god he was fucked. Link’s dick pulsed and he came all over his chest. The bokoblin with its dick in his mouth laughed again, the other one leaned down and put links entire dick in its mouth swirling its tongue around it. Link gave in to it the pleasure of it all. After all he had two dicks in him and he already came once. He started to actually suck this bokoblin dick he wrapped his hand around the shaft and started stroking him. It let go of his head and made a sound that might of been a moan. Link toke this as he was doing good, He had never sucked a dick before or maybe he had and he just didn’t remember. He swirled his tongue around and licked the tip, trying to mimic what the other bokoblin was currently doing to his own dick.Without warning the bokoblin came in links throat , it tasted like a little salty but mostly it was creamy yet thick and he swallowed as much as he could. The bokoblin pulled its dick out of links mouth. Links throat was raw and his jaw throbbed. Cum dribled out of the corner of his mouth and he swallowed the remaining cum. The other bokoblin was still on him and inside of him. Link could feel it building he was going to cum again. Its mouth is was so warm. Link came hard and bokoblin swallowed it licking it all off of him. Then with one more thrust it came hotly inside of him. He could feel it pulsing with each burst. When it was done it pulled out and dropped him so that he flopped onto the ground. Link laid there for a moment, his pants were off he could see them laying near the fire that was going out. His entire body hurt, His arms, legs were sore he could see the bruises on his legs already forming. The sun was coming up it was almost morning. Cum was leaking out his hole and his throat was sore and raw. He didn’t know why these bokoblins choose him but he hoped they would choose him again.


	5. Coming back to Kakariko village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link comes back to find Paya in a reviling position

Link woke up the next morning still sore and decided to head back to Kakariko village in order to get supplies for his journey as well as to let Impa know he had gotten the first of the divine beasts. When he arrived in town it was dark. He headed up the stairs and entered the building. Impa was no wheres in sight. He thought maybe Paya knew where she was, link headed up the second set of stairs but stoped half way when he heard a strange sound. Was that moaning? He peaked into the room making sure he wouldn’t be seen. The room was dimly lit by a lamp on the bedside but he could see Paya she was laying on the bed. Her pants were pulled down at her ankles. She had her shirt pulled down one hand was massaging her breast while the other was in between her legs. She was moaning and putting her fingers inside herself. Link felt his cock stir. This was bad, he really shouldn’t but he slipped his hand into his pants and stroked himself. “Link” she moaned. Has he been caught? he froze and waited for a moment, and peaked back around the corner she hadn’t seen him . She had her eyes closed. Was she was pleasuring herself thinking of him? That had to be it. Should he just step out? He thought for a moment. Then he did he stepped out and walked to the end of her bed. She hadn’t noticed him yet. “Paya?” Link said. Her eyes shot open, she yanked the blankets up over herself. Link walked to the side of the bed and stood beside her. She looked embarrassed her face was flushed. She looked into links eyes then down to the tent in his pants. She pushed the blankets down slightly exposing her breasts. Paya was pretty she was even prettier like this her face flushed her hair loose around her. She reached up and touched the band of links pants. “Can I?” She asked Link nodded and she pulled his pants down, they fell to his knees. His cock sprung free, she eyed it licking her lips and looked up to link for permission. He nodded again. Paya swiped her tongue over the tip of links dick. Before wrapping her lips around the tip of his dick and sucking. Link moaned. Paya got to her knees on the bed the blankets long forgotten. She put her fingers down to wet pussy and put her finger back inside. She moaned around links dick.

Link cupped Paya’s face with one his hands and put it through her soft white hair. She toke her mouth off of links dick undid the rest of her shirt and laid on her back on the bed. Link got on to the bed positioning himself on top of her so that one leg was on ether side of her middle. Paya pushed her breasts together so that links dick was in between them. He pushed his dick back and forth sliding them in-between them. Paya wrapped her mouth back around links dick. Her breast were warm and soft and her mouth was hot. He reached back behind him and started to rub Paya’s clit, she moaned it vibrated around him. He move his fingers down further and fingered her pussy. Getting them deep inside her. Matching them to the thrusts of cock.This time she gasped her mouth opening wide. Thats when Link came, he spurted on her face and in her mouth. She swallowed it and smiled up at link. “goodnight Paya” Link said, He tucked her into her bed, bent down and kissed her gently on the forehead. Link picked his pants back off the floor. Paya was already fast asleep so link turned her lamp off and left the room. He went to the store and picked up the supplies that he needed.


	6. Husband and Wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The most beautiful Rito in the village finds link very interesting and so does her husband

Link traveled a crossed Hyrule field over to Hebra into Rito village. Rito village was a crossed a few thin bridges in the middle of a lake high above it on a pillar of rocks.The town is built so that there is a layer of a few stores or homes then anther set of stairs un till you get the top. Kaneli is sat the top in his old rocking chair like a wise grandfather he was the elder they called him. He told link about the divine beast thats flying above the area and attacking the villagers if they dare get near it. He also meets Harth who tells him to help his friend Teba. Then link finds Saki, Saki is the most beautiful rito in the village link sees that right away. Shes covered in purple feathers with pink long ones curled at the top of her head like hair falling down her back. Link stops to speak with her. She giggles and blushes at him calling him handsome. Link can’t stay long before he heads to the flight range to find this Teba. Link climbs a ladder up to the range. A white handsome rito is sat at a deck outside. Link tells him he can help him, introduces himself, link finds him self studering and messing up his words. The rito eyes are solemn, gold, link gets lost in them. Teba laughs as if he knows just what link is thinking. They climb great heights and link finds his way into the divine beast. This divine beast is similar to the last one, link fights his way through and again gets tel-ported out. He decided to spend the night in the town wore out from fighting enemies.He was going to stay at the inn but Saki stopped him on the way there and insisted that he stay at her place. He was too tired to agrue with her he laid down in a bed and fell asleep. He woke to a familiar feeling , he though back to the night with bokoblin he jolted up in bed. Link looked down but it was not a bokoblin but Saki she had pulled links pants down and had her mouth around links cock. She now looked at him in fear as if she had been caught doing something wrong. “Is this not what you wanted?” she asked

She stood up “you prefer this?” she dropped the robe she was wearing revealing her naked form. She had wide hips and small perky breasts. She climbed on top of link positions herself. Before link could say anything his dick was inside her. Her pussy was soft and wet. Link moaned and threw is head back. She smiled down at him and giggled. She moved herself up and down on him. The room that was cold a few moments earlier was now overly hot. Link pulled his shirt up and threw it a crossed the room. He put his hands on Saki’s waist and thrust himself in faster. She bent over putting her head on his chest, Link slid his hands down further and grabbed two handfuls of her ass and thrust in harder. “Saki?” a voice said. Link didn’t stop his thrusting but Saki turned to look at the voice. It was Teba he walked over to the side of bed and looked at them both. It was now that link stopped. He looked into the eyes of Teba, they were not filled with anger but lust. Saki got off of link and kissed her husband. “I know where I want you” Teba said, Saki purred in response looking down at link who’s nude body was completely on display. Teba bent down and licked links cock a few times. 

Then Saki climbed back on to link and re inserted him. Teba went in behind Saki and put both his wings on Saki’s breasts. Teba put his hard cock into Saki’s other hole. Saki moaned and lent back into him as he felt her body and kissed her neck. Link started thrusting into her and Teba matched his thrust. Teba barked an order “cum in my wife’s pussy” he breathed out hotly. Saki moaned loudly repeating the words yes and please over and over as they fucked both her holes. Thrusted a few more times before he did just that , releasing his load inside of her. “god yes” she moaned. Teba kept thrusting he bent her over so that she was flat against links chest. Link’s dick was still trapped inside her and he let out a few more bursts. Teba then came inside his wife. She turned her head and kissed him. Teba then pulled out of her his dick covered in cum. He went over to links face and opened links mouth and put his dick in. Link sucked him licking off all the cum Saki helped kidding and licking it. “Perhaps we let link get some rest” Teba said to his wife, they both kissed link gently on his lips and covered him with blankets. Link fell asleep warm and happy.


	7. Two beasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *trigger warning assault *
> 
> bigger monsters find link just as appetizing as the bokoblins before

After leaving Rito village Link explores finding a few more shrines getting his stamina up and helping a few people he meets along the way.He finds lot of info this way like how death mountain is so hot that hylians can not even go there.He then hears about a suit of amour strong enough to take the heat of a volcano. He hopes to find this amour soon but for now Link climb up a tree in order to sleep the area was ran-pet with enemies and he wasn’t going to take his chances of being stabbed in the middle of the night.

He’d fallen asleep for maybe three hours. He woke to the entire tree shaking. A black moblin had spotted him and was now trying to shake him out of the tree. He reached over to were his weapon was strapped to him, it fell out and hit the ground making a clattering sound. Shit. He tried to hold one of the branches but his foot slipped and he fell. He braced himself to feel the hard ground but instead was caught mid air by the moblin. He prepared himself for the moblin to attack him with the usual club but instead it brought link to his face and sniffed him inhaling him deeply. In one swift motion the moblin ripped links pants off. He grabbed one leg in each hand and brought link’s body down to hip level. Link struggled arching his back up trying to look to grab some sort of weapon. When he saw the moblins full erection already hard and leaking. It was so much bigger than the bokoblins had been. Long with the head more disk shaped it had little ridges all down the shaft. While he was busy studying its dick it toke the opportunity to shove the whole thing so quickly right into his closed hole. He thought it had hurt when the much smaller dick had entered him with out prep. This felt like his guts were going to be pulled out with each thrusts of its giant cock. It wrapped both hands around links middle and pumped links body over his cock. This monster was using link as if he was a toy. Without warning it released its cum, holding link still as it pumped all its load inside. At least it was going to be done now soon it would drop him leaving him naked in the woods but it didn’t instead it started it again thrusting. The cum gushed around inside him with each movement. Link had been hard the whole time but he hadn’t really had time to enjoy it with all the pain but now his hole was well lubed and it was sliding with ease. Links cock slapped against his stomach. The moblin now had his eyes closed and his mouth wide open his tongue lulling out the side of his mouth. This is what he had wanted, he had wanted to come in link. To fuck his cum into link he got more pleasure out of it that way. The moblin pumped him a few more times before he came again releasing every drop into link. Link came this time shooting all over his chest and on his own face. Now he had to be done, he had to be, cum was leaking out of links hole there was no way he was going to keep going but he did the moblin started again thrusting. Cum gushed out of link with each thrust, god when was he going to stop. Links whole body was on fire, he felt so warm and it was really really good. Link so wished it didn’t ,that he wasn’t completely hard again already. That this random moblin didn’t have complete control over him and his body. The moblin stilled his dick pulse more than ever , releasing more cum, this time he pulled his long dick out it fell flaccid. He dropped link his body hit the ground hard knocking the wind out of him. Then the moblin was gone. Link laid there as the remaining cum leaked out of him and soaked into the dirt. He laid there for an hour or more then he got up. He picked up his weapon put it back in its holder. The pants however were unsalvageable which now meant link had no pants. So he better hope that there was an inn a lot closer than he thought.

Link started walking he was tired and sore but he was walking. He wasn’t really paying attention to his surrounding although he really should of been since he was pantless in enemy territory but he was tired and he was sore. So he didn’t notice as large hinox not trying to be quiet come up behind him. The hinox grabbed link by his middle and dragged link up into the air like a limp rag doll. The hinox flopped down on to its back. Link groaned. He was too tired to fight back not that he would of even if he wasn’t. The hinox moved its loin cloth over to the side and jerked its thick stubby cock. It brought link up to its gross piggy face and licked his hole slobbering all over him. Then it moved him back down to its cock, it slowly lowered him down and entered link. It moved link up and down again and again. The hinox was loud it panted, grunted and made snorting sounds. Links legs bounced up and down with the movement. He held one of the hinox’s giant fingers in both his hands to stable him self. The hinox’s whole body radiated heat and link was getting sweaty from it. It pulled link off him and jerked himself a few more times before spurting his cum all over the near by trees. After that the hinox put its dick back away and set link gently on his feet. Huh? Link thought a monster had never not dropped him like a rock after. The hinox ripped a small piece of its loin cloth off and handed it to link. Who was confused at first but then got the hint when it tired to put the piece on to link crotch. Oh wear, okay. “Thanks” link croaked. He wrapped it around himself. Then everything went dark, next thing he knew he was laying in the hand of the hinox. He was curled in on himself, he debated panicking, then he debated trying to flee but then he did notthing and just drifted back to sleep. When he woke time had passed maybe a few hours. He sat up, he was still in the hinoxs hand, it had carried him all the way to inn not too close so that the people there could see him but close enough that link could tell it was one of the many inn/stables. The hinox set him down again gently on the grass, it did a sort of wave movement with it hand and link mimicked the movement. Then the hinox started on its way back, leaving link in the safety of the field.


	8. The Dumb Goron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link frees Yunobo not before they get stuck in the cave for awhile, and well stuff happens

The next morning Link woke up, he groaned and turned over onto his belly, stretching his stiff arms above his head. He shoved his face into his pillow, rubbing his face in it, a lizard ran up his back over his head and skittered in front of his face. Its body was red , a fireproof lizard Link quickly grabbed it putting it in his pocket for later.. He was at the inn a few miles away from the bottom of Death Mountain. He sat up in bed , pumped his legs trying to get rid of the soreness. He toke an exlair out of his pocket and chugged the red liquid. He now had a total of six minutes of being fireproof. He stood up did one last stretch before he picked up his things and stepped out. Link followed the trail up to all the rocky ground un till he got to the Southern Mine, Link had heard of this guy willing to trade fireproof lizards for flamebreaker armour. He handed him the lizards and quickly put on the armour, now that he was safe from the heat there was no problem heading up to Goron city. When Link arrived he talked to a couple gorons there un till he came up to Bludo the chief of the village, a large goron with an eye patch.He told him to head to the Abandon North mine where a young goron named Yubobo needed his help. When he got there, there was large rocks blocking the way and Yubobo was sadly behind them, luckily link found this old cannon that when he moved it would line up with blocked entrance to the cave. The bomb hit the rocks and exploded, Link para-glided over to the island. 

Link stepped into the cave, Yunobo was medium sized goron with a blonde tuff of hair, rosie red cheeks and a bright blue scarf wrapped around his shoulders. Rocks fell in be hind him trapping him and Yunobo in the cave. Yunobo pouted and slumped to the ground. Thanks for trying he said. Link sat next him on the ground of the cave, they sat there for awhile in silence, link poked the ground with a stick drawing a wavy line on the ground over and over again. Link sighed leaning back he picked his arms up dropped them again. His left hand landed on Yunobo thigh and link debated moving it but Yunobo made no move to move it ether so after a few seconds link worked up the courage he slid his hand down further. The air felt heavy like it was inboxing them, Yunobo was warm like everything else was around here, his skin was rough but not as rough as link thought gorons skin would be. His moved down again he felt a very warm bulge, he cupped it in his hand it was almost twice the size of links hand, he felt it twitch. Link began rubbing his hand up and down over the bulge, squeezing every few rubs. After a while the bulge started to get bigger filling up his hand more. 

Yunobo moaned and Link finally looked up at his face, his head was leaning back against the wall his eyes closed and his mouth hung slightly open. Link sat up on his knees leaning in towards him and looked down at Yunobo’s clothed cock there was a dark mark over where he was leaking pre cum. Link dipped his fingers into the waist band of his pants and looked up at him for approval. There was nothing on his face it was the same as before, link dove his hand in and wrapped his hand around his thick cock and began stoking it. It started to grow even more, link couldn’t help he was desperate to see it, he had never seen a gorons cock before. He pulled down the cloth and yanked his hard dick out, it was two fists thick and three tall. Link leaned even further towards him and wrapped his other hand around it. His hands looked tiny in comparison to the gorons member. The gorgon’s cock was getting hotter and hotter in his hands it was almost too uncomfortable to hold, if it was any hotter it be burning link’s hands. Yunobo was moaning , panting his eyes were half lidded and his mouth was open his tongue almost hanging out in pleasure. Link kept stroking him faster, he squeezed the cock in his hands it was hard under his hands, almost like it was made of rock with a soft layer over. Now that Link was closer he could see clearly see Yunobo’s dick it was orange like Yunobos skin was but the head was red like Yunobo’s cheeks. Link swiped his thumb over the head of his dick, the goron moaned loudly it echoed around the cave. Cum spurted out of his cock hitting Link in the face, Link dropped his cock in surprise. His cock bobbed as he continued to cum all over the cave walls and his own chest. Till his cock came to a stop flat against his belly still hard as a rock. The goron looked pretty out of it his head lulled to the side. Then he let out a loud snore that shook the cave, the walls rattled and rocks thudded to the ground. Light streamed in from be hind him , he turned to see some of the rocks blocking the wall had fallen so that there was now a large enough space for Link to get out. He looked back to the goron who was fast asleep and sighed. 

He squished himself in through the crack in the rocks leavving the cave Link heads back into Goron city he buys ten bomb from the store and comes back to the canon putting anther bomb in to clear the rocks away for Yunobo. Had anyone else wandered by they would have quite the sight Yunobo was fast asleep, his cock standing upright , him and the walls covered in cum. Link tucked Yunobo’s dick back into his pants and patted him on his head.   
Link waits a few hours for sleepy Yunobo to show up, at Eldin bridge and they both start heading up the mountain together. Yunobo needs help getting up the mountain, Link has to lead him the whole way up and explain to him to get into the canon each time. Link looks at him and sighs with frustration very annoyed at him but he finally makes its inside the divine beast. Link makes it through the divine beast and fights Fireblight Ganon getting Daruk’s Protection.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this story please leave kudos  
> please let me know if you wish me to continue this story


End file.
